


A better Ending

by malixace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Other, You all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: A better ending for the general that deserved better and we all know it. Mentions of poe and finn and there are two very bumbling storm troopers who don't really belong thereAnyway my attempt at a fix it. Maybe it's good maybe not. Enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A better Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm back for now. Only cause my best friend took me to see star wars for christmas. I laughed I cried and raged. Anyway the others are just one word at a time. Not really in the right state of mind to take on something big again. So I would like to think this would be a one shot. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy and know I'm working on the other two just slowly as I try to heal. 
> 
> Please enjoy! I don't own anything i just play with the characters.

The pain was excruciating. Between the throbbing in his leg to the pain spreading through his chest. By all rights he should be dead, but after he had been drug from the bridge the pain had stopped spreading.

_I must be dead, what a blasted way to go...by the maker that was bad._ He cursed himself for the terrible pun at his own expense. 

"We gots ta hurry if we want to be outta here by the time the resistance's pals show up!" He heard one of the men who drug him off say.

"Well then give 'Im another kolto and let's go. No use carryin dead weight to the boss" the other said pulling at his arm. 

"Can't give 'im any if I ain't got no more!"

"Then toss 'im over ya shoulder and start runnin'"

He felt the lurch of himself being hauled up and over a massive armored shoulder. The pain in his chest throbbed once more, his sternum felt as if it were on fire, and his thigh fairing no better. The kolto would wear off soon and he would go finally into that silent night. Maybe that would be for the better. Apparently the First order didn't need him any longer so what good was he alive to anyone or anything. _This is the best option,_ he thought to himself beginning to feel the coldness of the black void surround him. 

  
  


He could have sworn he was in hell. Everything was cold and he felt the tubes that were attached to his body. It was undeniably wet as well. He opened his eyes to the sting of water. _No. Not water._ He thought, _Bacta._ He remained limp as he heard the muffled yells of those outside his tank. Why would anyone want him to survive? Why were they doing this? Why wouldn't they just let him die in peace? If this was the resistance than he wished they had a shoot on sight policy. 

He flitted out of consciousness once again as the bacta kept working to repair the damage that had been caused by that accursed traitor storm trooper and that Rebel Pilot and then by the Legion General. 

  
  


By the next time he woke up he was on something hard and cold. _This has to be hell_ he thought trying to look around at the dark room. Cramped and smelled damp. He could hear muffled racket above him, dripping of the stalagmites. _Underground_. Then he saw her, at least he thought it was a her. The form was small sitting next to him. He couldn't see all that well in the dark but her eyes seems to penetrate the dark. 

"Where am I?" He managed to gasp out after a splitting headache ache tore through his skull as he tried to sit up and get a better look at the form watching him. 

"Ordo Eris" she spoke softly, definitely a _she,_ there was a slight lilt to her voice with an accent he couldn't quite place. 

"Where in the bloody hell is that?" He grumbled

"Not sure. Think its somewhere on the outer rim." She said standing up from where she was in the shadow. 

He looked at her, his face scrunched at the migraine still ripping at his skull. "Who are you?" He asked rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms trying to ease the pain. 

"Someone who's been here a while" she said walking into the dim light. That was the best look he had of her so far. Her hair an ashen auburn, half in a braided bun, half trailing down in a longer braid down her back. Her skin was pale, not quite an ashen white, there was some color to her aside from the scars that seemed to litter what skin he could see. Her right eye had been left milky and blind with a scar running from her hairline to the side of her neck. The left eye was a mix of bluish hazel; both observed him as if she could see through his soul with both of them. There was also the slightest of Zabrakian markings across her face. Was she a human adopted by an alien or was she an actual part of that particular Sith race? He couldn't tell but he was entranced. 

He sat there gaping at her. He'd not seen anything like her. Being of an old Imperial family and leading the charge of the First Order he had not cared to know the inner workings of other races aside from human and the Chiss. The true Sith now extinct. "Kestis!" A harsh voice called from the cell door. "If yer done playing nurse maid you're up. Time to make the boss some good money." He recognized that voice, it was one of the ones that had been in, now he realized, stolen trooper gear that drug his body away. 

"Take these things off my arms and I'll show you just how much of a nurse maid I can be" she growled her accent coming thick this time.

"Now, now love, wouldn't want that now would we? That would mean the Republic could find you and shut this whole thing down" he said with a disgusting laugh. "Now get ya vibro blade and get a move on to the platform" 

She looked back at him. "What is your name?" She asked. 

"Why do you want to know?" He couldn't hold back the old Imperial disgust from his voice. 

She sighed shaking her head. "That's why the Republic will always win" she said grabbing her blade. She began making her way down the tunnel connected of their cell and to the platform. 

They stared at each other across the distance. She let out a huff and looked up as the platform began to move up. He watched her disappear into the arena above. An announcer muffled through the rock and metal. Cheers and boos alike. The screams of beasts dieing and being dumped somewhere near by. _At least I'll die fighting this time_ he thought of his similar fate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. After mom passing then a vehicle wreck the week of thanksgiving and getting 5 stitches in my hand; I'm making my way back. I love you all and thank you for baring with me. If you want more of this one let me know otherwise It might stay as a one shot with head cannons from fallen order and all that good stuff.
> 
> Love you guys happy new year and merry christmas :)


End file.
